The invention relates to a clutch device with an actuating device, particularly for the drive train of a motor vehicle, comprising an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, with the clutch device perhaps being arranged in the drive train between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side, with the clutch device and the actuating device being integrated in the rotor of the electric machine, and the actuating device comprising an electric eddy-current brake and a brake stator and a brake rotor.
A drive train in a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2008 006 062 A1, comprising an internal combustion engine and a starter-generator, whereas via a starter clutch, running in oil, can generate the rotary connection in the flow of forces between the internal combustion engine, on the one side, and the starter-generator and the transmission, on the other side, with the rotor of the starter-generator, at least indirectly, being supported at the clutch cover and the clutch cover being connected in a torque-proof and oil-tight fashion to the clutch bell of the transmission, in order to design the drive train in a more cost-effective and space-saving fashion.
A clutch arrangement in a drive train of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 048 830 A1, comprising an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft and a transmission with a transmission input shaft with a first friction clutch including a first counter pressure plate and an axially displaceable first compression plate, received in a torque-proof fashion at the first counter pressure plate, which is stressed by a flat spring against the first counter pressure plate, with friction coatings being interposed, of a first clutch disk connected to the transmission input shaft in a torque-proof fashion, and with a second friction clutch comprising a second counter pressure plate and a compression plate, received axially displaceable and in a torque-proof fashion at the second counter pressure plate, which can be stressed in reference to a clutch disk in the direction towards the second counter pressure plate, with friction coatings being interposed, the clutch disk, connected to the transmission input shaft, in which the second counter pressure plate is connected in an effective fashion to the crankshaft, the first counter pressure plate is supported rotationally on the second counter pressure plate, and an axially effective ramp device is arranged between the first counter pressure plate and the second compression plate, in order to provide a greater capacity of the moment that can be transferred with lower actuating force.
A clutch device is known from the German patent application filed on Dec. 14, 2011, identified with the reference 10 2011 088 473.4, with an actuating device for a drive train of a motor vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, with the clutch device being arranged in the drive train between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side, with the clutch device and the actuating device being integrated in the rotor of the electric machine in order to structurally and/or functionally improve the clutch device.
For more detailed information regarding the features of the present invention, here explicitly reference is made to the publication DE 10 2010 048 830 A1 and the German patent application with the reference 10 2011 088 473.4. The teachings of this publication and this patent application shall be considered as incorporated in the present document. Features of this publication and this patent application are therefore features of the present document.